Various semiconductor devices can be used to absorb and detect photons. Such photo-detecting semiconductor devices are affected by and provide a response to interaction with electromagnetic radiation. Various ranges of electromagnetic radiation can be detected by photo-detecting semiconductor devices, including visible range wavelengths (approximately 400 nm to 700 nm) and non-visible wavelengths (longer than about 700 nm or shorter than 400 nm). The infrared spectrum is often described as including a near infrared portion of the spectrum including wavelengths of approximately 700 to 1300 nm, a short wave infrared portion of the spectrum including wavelengths of approximately 1300 nm to 3 micrometers, and a mid to long wave infrared (or thermal infrared) portion of the spectrum including wavelengths greater than about 3 micrometers up to about 30 micrometers.